Sweet and Spicy
by RandomPokemonFan
Summary: Lysandre found a baby and he decide to raise. Twenty years pass and his son,Flare, want to be a Pokemon trainer. Lysandre let him be and let him go to his adventures though what he didn't know that Flare will rape any one that gets in his way,even if its a Pokemon.Of course he would do such evil deeds since he came from Team Flare.Look out world, here comes Flare! Requests needed!


**Author notes: Okay this is my random idea I just randomly thought of. Hopefully this will rock everyone's boat ouo Lets start the story now.**

**Ladeeda! ouo**

**The baby**

_**Lysandre point of view (20 years before the adventure starts)**_

"It's a boy…"

I stare at one of my men, feeling my left eye twitch slightly. How the hell this happen? Oh right…They found a baby in a basket that was laid in front of our building with no note or any sort of the resource from where the baby came from. My men put down the basket on my desk and then left. I just stare at the basket and gave a very large sigh. I can hear the infant making noises so it was awake. I got up and look at the basket to take a better look.

It does have clothes on him and a blanket tucked under his arms. The baby seems to be six months old and was nibbling on a piece of toy. Though I just can't stop thinking about why there was a baby in front of my building. I checked on it and it was a boy. I close my eyes for a bit, trying to calm down a bit._ This baby will be a waste of my time…_I open my eyes then and stare at the boy. He noticed me and a smile lighten his face and seems happy. I narrowed my eyes and gave out another sigh, as if I was disappointed. Though I couldn't help but think he is cute…

A knock came from the door and walked in Xerosic, one of my scientists. "Ah, Lysandre, I heard about the baby from our men. It must be a drag to have such…um baby in your room. I thought about it and we should-"

"Keep him," I said before he finished his sentence.

Xerosic gave a confused look and shook his head before talking. "But Lysandre, don't you think it will be in our way? Like distracting you from your work? You can't possibly be serious about keeping the baby," he told me and I sigh.

"Xerosic, I want to raise this baby…to see what I see. I want it to see something that no one can see, just like me. If I success…then who knows. It could achieve better than I did," I said to him, having a serious look.

Xerosic sighs and nods. "Alright alright…so aren't you gonna give it a name?" He asks.

I quickly start to think about it and one quickly came to my head. "His name going to be Flare, just like Team Flare," I said and let out a light smile.

The scientist looks at the baby while I just think about the times we might have with Flare. It might be perfect and all wonderful. "Alright, but be careful Lysandre…who knows what that baby might become," he said and left the room.

I just look at the baby, and noticed his eyes weren't a normal color. It was a red color, yet I don't care how old it seems. I going to raise the baby, make it like us.

_**Twenty years later :D**_

I stare at the mess in my office. _I have to calm down…_

"**FLARE!"** I called out angrily.

I can hear someone tripping and a vase breaking in the other room. Flare came running in, holding his Pokémon Fennekin. "Yeah?" He asks and I just wanted to face palm for a second.

I stare at my boy and sigh. He was about five feet and six inches, having blond color hair with red highlights. His eyes were bright red, wearing Team Flare's clothes for the grunts that were shredded up. He was one of the boys that the girls and guys couldn't stop staring at but I know him and his tricks. Sure he is handsome type of boy but still…he is messy and unorganized.

"What the hell is this mess?" I ask with a very upset tone.

He quickly gave one of those innocent looks. "Whoa wait, I messed up on brushing Fennekin's fur and she panic and attacked me. I try to chase her but she won't stop messing up everything," he explained and kept going on about the mess.

"Flare…listen…you are a grown man and I don't want you live here anymore…so I got you a house and-"

"Fuck no, I don't want a house. I want to go to have adventures," Flare said and I blinked.

"As in a Pokemon trainer?" I ask but all I know that he is way too old.

His face brightens up and holds up his Fennekin. "Yes," he said happily.

"But you are too old…"

"So what? I want to enjoy my life at the outside world, and you never let me out," he complained.

"Well you have a problem….you randomly rape people…" I said slowly.

Flare just stare at me as if he seen a ghost. "…..geez if you putted that way…" he said, clearly admitted he does such sexual act.

"You rape the grunts whenever I am not around!" I said. It gives an example why they just stare at him. "Even the guys!"

"Well we are all human right? We all need to have sexual moments," he said and gave a pout. "But dad! I won't do it again so let me out on my adventures!"

I sigh loudly and stare at him longer. "…..fine, but at least act you belong to Team Flare," I mumbled.

"Right! I keep the logo!" He said and gave a happy smile. Then he puts down the Pokémon and ran off to pack up for his adventure.

_Sometimes I just question myself if I'm doing a right thing or not…_ I rub my forehead and start to clean up the mess.

_**With Flare and his point of view**_

"Ha! He doesn't know a thing! After I get out of here, I will be having a time of my life. Even if it's meaning to rape for fun," I said and chuckle a bit. "I will just take my Fennekin and we will be off. Man I can finally do some evil deeds rather than staying here." I finish packing up, having my backpack with the logo of Team Flare.

I smirk a bit though look at my clothes. "…..rather I change this suit to something more comfortable…"

**Author notes: Oh shit who he is gonna rape .o. That's when you decide :D put up ideas about who he should rape, as in your characters of Pokémon, the characters in the game as in** **Shauna :D or the Pokémon :p I will just come up with a plot and then we got a story.**

**Hope this thing will go swell and everyone enjoy this story :D**


End file.
